The present invention relates generally to the field of absorbent articles. More particularly, the invention pertains to a disposable absorbent article adapted specifically for use by male wearers, and incorporating a distinctively elasticized barrier or containment system at a waistband portion of the article.
Urine incontinence is a serious concern for many individuals. While the incidence of urine incontinence is greater for females than males, many men as well suffer at one time or another from urine incontinence.
Nevertheless, the majority of incontinence products have not been designed specifically for males. Rather, most incontinence products have been formed similar to conventional diapers, in that they are generally planar, rectangular or hourglass shaped, and sized to receive both urine and feces. Such urine and excrement collecting devices have several disadvantages. In particular, they are designed to handle additional waste than what is necessary for persons who solely require a urine-collecting device. Consequently, such products sacrifice comfort by occupying space between the legs of the wearer and extending up to the small of the back, and as a result such products are often too bulky for discreet protection. The wearer may, simply by sitting, shift the position of the product and/or reduce the absorbent potential of the product.
Urine specific products in the form of pads and guards are commercially available. These products desirably provide discreet incontinence protection in a comfortable fashion. Lacking specific accommodation for the male anatomy, however, these products are more suited for females.
Most male-specific products that have been provided to date have included stocking-shaped sheaths with an insertion opening. Below the opening is a cone-shaped pocket lined with absorbent material. The penis or penis and scrotum of the wearer are inserted through the opening and reside in the pocket. Such sheath devices may present obvious disadvantages. For example, to avoid leakage, the edge portions of the opening often close tightly against the skin in the area around the penis. The result is either a lack of comfort or a risk of leakage. Further, the penis and possibly the scrotum as well are surrounded by absorbent material. This can result in an unpleasant sensation of dampness after urination and skin irritation from exposure to urine.
Conventional absorbent articles, such as disposable male guards, have been constructed with various types of elasticized waistbands and elasticized leg bands or leg cuffs. Such articles have also included additional, elasticized containment or barrier flaps at the leg and/or waist or end sections of the article. Such designs may incorporate a stretchable outer cover composed of an elastomeric web material, such as a stretch-bonded laminate which includes a layer of nonwoven fabric.
Articles which incorporate convention waist flap configurations, however, have exhibited various shortcomings. For example, it has been difficult to maintain the desired operation of the end flaps when the articles are being worm. Even when the end flaps are constructed of an elastomeric material or otherwise elasticized, it has been difficult to maintain contact between the movable edge of the end flap and the wearer""s body and has been difficult to reliably hold the flap open for an effective receipt and containment of urine. As a result, there has been a continued need for improved containment structures at the leg and end regions of the absorbent articles.
What is lacking and needed in the art is an absorbent article suitable for use by males that provides a dry environment for the penis and scrotum, addresses the needs of urine-only incontinent individuals, and is shaped so that it is comfortable and discreet to wear and tailored to fit the adult male anatomy.
In response to the discussed difficulties and problems encountered in the prior art, a new disposable absorbent article has been developed. Absorbent articles of the present invention comfortably contain the male genitalia, reduce leakage and promote dryness. In one embodiment, an absorbent article of the present invention has longitudinal and transverse axes and includes a moisture barrier formed of a liquid impermeable material. The moisture barrier defines a front end, a back end longitudinally spaced from the front end, and a pair of side edges extending between the front and back ends. The moisture barrier has a length measured between the front and back ends of less than about 46 centimeters.
The absorbent article also includes an absorbent assembly and a bodyside liner formed of a liquid permeable material. The bodyside liner is bonded to the moisture barrier to sandwich the absorbent assembly there between. The moisture barrier is gathered along each side edge between forward and rearward terminal points. The forward terminal points are spaced from the front end of the moisture barrier by at least about 7 centimeters, and the rearward terminal points are spaced from the back end of the moisture barrier by less than about 5 centimeters. A pair of elasticized containment flaps are disposed on the liner so that each containment flap extends longitudinally toward the front end to a position at least about 10 centimeters from the back end of the moisture barrier.
The absorbent article is also gathered along its back end. An elasticized back pouch member is connected to at least one of the moisture barrier and the bodyside liner along the back end of the article. The back pouch member includes an extending flange section and an extending pouch section. The pouch section of the back pouch member includes a substantially fixed edge portion secured to the article, and an elasticized, gathered moveable edge portion, which is longitudinally spaced from the fixed edge portion. In particular aspects, the pouch section can also include a substantially liquid impermeable pouch barrier layer, and a fabric layer connected in facing relation with the pouch barrier layer. In other aspects, a plurality of separate, laterally (transversely) extending pouch elastic members can be sandwiched between the pouch barrier layer and the pouch fabric layer to provide an elasticized back pouch composite which is substantially laterally gathered.
The various aspects of the invention can provide a back pouch member structure which can more reliably and more effectively maintain an open position when the associated absorbent article is being worn. In addition, the open pouch configuration can be sustained while avoiding excessive irritation of the wearer""s skin. The arrangements of the constituent components and the combination of operational parameters, such as the controlled stiffness and the controlled articulation of the back pouch member, can advantageously provide an improved absorbent structure which can have less leakage, and can afford increased comfort to the wearer.
This design yields a relatively short article that is targeted for urine incontinence. In use, the back end of the article is positioned adjacent the perineum of the wearer so that the wearer generally does not sit on the article. Thus, the absorbent assembly is less subject to bunching and twisting during use. The article is gathered along the sides near the back end and along the back end to form a cupped region in which the scrotum of the wearer resides. Also, the penis of the wearer is maintained over the absorbent assembly by the elastic containment flaps.
In another embodiment, an absorbent article of the present invention generally includes a moisture barrier formed of a liquid impermeable material. The moisture barrier defines a front end, a back end and a pair of side edges, and has a length of from about 18 to about 46 centimeters. A bodyside liner formed of a liquid permeable material is bonded to the moisture barrier to sandwich an absorbent assembly therebetween. A retaining member of the absorbent article is bonded to the bodyside liner and defines therebetween a compartment having a volume of at least about 25 cubic centimeters. An opening to the compartment is located within about 20 centimeters of the back end of the moisture barrier, and the compartment extends from the opening toward the front end at least about 5 centimeters. Longitudinal gathering members are operatively joined to the moisture barrier along each side edge and are longitudinally offset toward the back end of the moisture barrier.
A transverse gathering member is operatively joined to the moisture barrier along its back end. Typically, the transverse gathering member is an elasticized back pouch member connected to the moisture barrier along the back end of the article. The back pouch member includes an extending flange section and an extending pouch section. The pouch section of the back pouch member includes a substantially fixed edge portion secured to the article, and an elasticized, gathered moveable edge portion, which is longitudinally spaced from the fixed edge portion. In particular aspects, the pouch section can also include a substantially liquid impermeable pouch barrier layer, and a fabric layer connected in facing relation with the pouch barrier layer. In other aspects, a plurality of separate, laterally (transversely) extending pouch elastic members can be sandwiched between the pouch barrier layer and the pouch fabric layer to provide an elasticized back pouch composite which is substantially laterally gathered.
In particular embodiments, the absorbent article also includes a cover formed of a liquid impermeable material and bonded to the bodyside liner. The cover has a surface area of at least about 13 square centimeters, is positioned longitudinally between the retaining member and the back end of the moisture barrier, and extends longitudinally inward from the back end by at least about 4 centimeters.
This aspect of the invention provides an especially dry environment for the wearer. The retaining member holds the penis of the wearer in its proper position, while the cover protects against leakage past the back end of the abbreviated article. The penis is held in the compartment with the scrotum resting on the cover.
As can be seen from the foregoing, an absorbent article of the present invention provides urine-only incontinent individuals a dry environment for the penis and scrotum, in a cupped structure that is comfortable and discreet to wear. Articles of the invention can be efficiently manufactured.